


Come and Se(men)

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Microfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: Oh, the humanity!





	Come and Se(men)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt - 100 words of: massive semen explosions

"Captain, projectiles incoming, look out!" Jopson pulled Crozier off to the side as the semen balls splattered into the snow (at least, I think it was snow) all around them.

"Oh! Oh, God!" Irving cried as another semen-covered seaman was tossed into the air, moaning and writhing.

From a safe distance, Little scowled glumly (so, his usual expression) at the sight. "Whose daft idea was it to store all that seaman semen next to the gunpowder?"

"More to the point, why was seamen's semen being stored at all???" Crozier asked, utterly baffled.

"One of Dr. Stanley's medical experiments, apparently. Well, he was overseeing it, Goodsir was the one doing all the hard work," Fitzjames said wearily, huffing and blowing from the effort to escape.

"Sorry!" Goodsir ejaculated as he came over, rubbing his sore wrist.

Everyone stood open-mouthed as the banging continued all night...


End file.
